Dragon Age: The Calling
Dragon Age: The Calling is the second novel to be set in the Dragon Age universe. It is set approximately fourteen years after King Maric Theirin and his companions ventured into the Deep Roads as described in Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne and eleven years after the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden was brought to an end at the close of the Blessed Age. Dragon Age: The Calling focuses on Maric, a young Duncan and the Grey Wardens. It was written by David Gaider and released on October 13, 2009. Overview In Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Maric sets out on a mission of vengeance, against the faithless lords who were responsible for his mother's death. Now, having reclaimed the throne, King Maric finally allows the legendary Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two hundred years of exile. When they come, however, they bring dire news: one of their own has escaped into the Deep Roads and aligned himself with their ancient enemy, the monstrous darkspawn. The Grey Wardens need Maric's help to find him. He reluctantly agrees to lead them into the passages he traveled through years before, chasing after a deadly secret that will threaten to destroy not only the Grey Wardens, but also the Kingdom above. Plot Characters Some key characters in the book are as follows: * The Architect - an unusually intelligent darkspawn emissary with a disturbing plan * Bregan - Genevieve's brother and former commander of the Grey Wardens in Orlais * Duncan - A young Grey Warden * Fiona - An Orlesian elven mage and Grey Warden * Genevieve - Commander of the Grey Wardens in Orlais * Hafter - Kell's wardog, named after the legendary Dane's son * Julien - A Grey Warden warrior. * Kell - A Grey Warden and Genevieve's second in command * Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir - Maric's friend and advisor * Nicolas - A Grey Warden warrior and close friends with Julien. * Remille - Orlesian mage, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in Ferelden * King Maric Theirin - The King of Ferelden * Utha - A dwarven Grey Warden and silent sister Continuity error Due to a mistake in the editing process Cailan's age in the novel is inconsistent with the established timeline. According to the author "Cailan is supposed to be five years old in "the Calling". Rowan died two years before. He is twelve in the epilogue for "the Stolen Throne"."Gaider, David "Discrepancy between 'The Calling' versions", BioWare Forums Trivia * The Architect and the Silent Sister, Utha, appear in the Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening expansion. Utha is no longer a mere dwarf but shows advanced side effects of the dark spawn taint in her body. * In the Deep Roads, Maric and the Wardens are trapped in the Fade by a Sloth Demon. The Warden of Dragon Age: Origins has to overcome a similar challenge in the quest The Fade: Lost in Dreams. References Category:Dragon Age: The Calling Category:Real world articles Category:Books